nazizombiesportablefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Saymoo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Portable Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mystery Box page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sub012345 (Talk) 00:33, January 16, 2012 Hey im an admin and am thanking you for joining and MAKING 90 POSTS WOOT! Keep it up bro! (and there may be a prize ^^) I just wanted to welcome you! The greatest man you will ever find! 13:16, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hey I read your post! I just need to see some more things before you can become an Admin but I will if I can! (Or will recomend it). But dont worry it will probably happen soon. Dont mention it! Seems like I could get used to you doing all the work xD I did delete the page. I will try to move the table so please bear with me The greatest man you will ever find! 00:43, January 19, 2012 (UTC) New levels Saymoo why dont add on this wiki the new maps avaible on ModDB? BellinskiNik So, are you and sub012345 the same person? (noting the nzp.foundatio below) Mg-4ever BellinskiNik that is not allowed without confirmation with the owner of the map. On the Forums ( nzpmaps.forumotion.com ) there has been many people stealing maps without asking first. Thanks The greatest man you will ever find! 12:28, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Saymoo the map in Moddb are from the forum, there is a link on the main page See here OKAY! You are NOW an official Admin (thanks to me) This means you can delete spam, edit posts that are locked and ban members for periods at a time but leave that to me please and thanks. As for admin abuse, if i see any, sorry but I will need to degrade you. But for now you earned it :D Sub012345 (You can find me as Sub0123 at Nzpmaps.forumotion.com ) 21:08, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I noticed that after you got admin rank, you stopped updating posts. Please continue to do so as you are an expert on it ;) Thanks Sub012345 (You can find me as Sub0123 at Nzpmaps.forumotion.com ) 02:19, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, you didn't need to drop the flattery on my page. Thanks though. You're an admin right? Well, lately i've been trying to get on the nzp wiki with my psp, but the web page takes up to much physical memory. This is something that can't be fixed on the psp end. I like the look of the website, but is there a way where you could dial down the pictures in the background a little bit? I am luck to get on with my 98 brick laptop, but my psp gets internet anywhere i go. If you can do this, i will be able to stay in touch a lot easier. - Mg-4 ever. Have a good one. Welcom back saymoo. Hey, i hate to ask favors sopromptly, but do you have acsess to those maps in the pak.0 file? if you do, I could use a photographer to post screenshots, since i cannot figure out how to. If noit, i could send the zip file directly to you via email. Have a good one, Mg-4ever. Hey Saymoo, It's Mg. Wow, You've been busy... I think the wiki needs a new badge for workaholics heh heh. Just wanted to see if you got the map zip file I tried to send to you for screen shots way back when. I think I've said it before, but I can't take screenshots because my computer does inverted colors for nzp (What was once red is now blue, what was once blue is now yellow, only green is normal...) Anywho... You're doing good man. Take care... Hello. I've got a "trigger_command" entity that is going to play custom music that I've uploaded into my sounds folder "play sound/boa.wav". Is there any way to trigger this by, say, opening a door? Better still, is there a way I can make the music play by the player opening a door? Thanks. Zombie texture It's me, JElmour again... Is there any way that I can edit the textures for zombies. I'm going to use NZP for my games development club in school, but it's a jewish school... So I need to get-rid of swastika the on their arm. - Thanks Returning the message Hey saymoo, It's mg again, yeah I'm going to have to re dig up the pack file... and get an internet connection with my pc. But I'll send it to you. Summer's coming up, so if i dissapear for months on end, I'm just busy doing what i can to get some $. So yeah. Oh, and the computer.... Well, i was forced to shut it off when it froze on me due to a heavy RAM load, and when i tried to start it, the windows partition was damaged. I was worried, cause that's where all my programs, editing, and where a book I am writing is (Doubt I'll ever get it published, but hey). Fixed it via command prompt though, so now I'm back. Thanks Saymoo, later... Mg Curiosity killed the dragon Hey saymoo, just curious... i know you put about 99.9% of all the weapons pics from the game onto the wiki... umm, did you do that all in one game non-stop? Kind of irrelevant, but... Mg Headin Out (again,) There you are, Saymoo. I was wondering if anyone else survived the apocolypse. Hey man, I'm giving you a heads up that I am gonna be leaving to work all summer long. I might pop in every once in a while, but mI am going to be very inactive otherwise. I got a job as a cook over at a summer camp, which means $$$. So, I hope you can manage the spammers and self proclaimed hackers while I am gone. If you get a big problem, shoot me an email, and I will try to find a way to get on for a minute or two and deal with the problem. So, have a good one, i'll stilll be on until atleast the 8th.